


The King in the North

by StrawberryPyrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Newsies (1992)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPyrite/pseuds/StrawberryPyrite
Summary: Ah yes, the crossover that everyone thirsts for: Newsies 1992/Game of Thrones.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The King in the North

Look at me, I'm the King in the North

Suddenly I'm respectable staring right atcha 

Lousy with stature 

Kissing my girlfriend right on the mouth

I'm taking my troops and going down south

And there I'll be, standin b'fore Walder

Rejecting his daughter

I'm the King in the North

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a lot of traction I will do the whole song.


End file.
